Epilogue
by Starr Bryte
Summary: Part 1 of 'Through The Looking Glass Saga'. The war has ended and King Mickey would like to keep it that way. Sometimes the gift of a second chance is the greatest gift of all...
1. Revelations and Schemes

**Dear Reader,**

**Do you know how boring two hour long lectures can be? Do you know how boring it is to listen to someone talk about a subject that you don't even like for a credit that you need so that you can get into a school with classes that have nothing to do with the subject you are currently listening to? Yeah. This is another 'bored-out-of-my-skull-must-stay-awake' fics. But I like it. I really like the way I'm going with this. This fic 'Epilogue' is actually an introduction/prologue to a saga I'm going to begin. The saga is going to be separated into three parts.**

**'Through the Looking Glass', 'Strangers In Paradise' and 'Is As Does'. Each one will be multi-chaptered and take place at around the same time. These fics will also give me the chance to explore the wider storylines that Kingdom Hearts opens up. I mean, it doesn't just cross over Disney, does it? I could cross over hundreds of other worlds. I know a few people who have already dipped into that wellspring of creativity and I want a turn now too.**

**Epilogue focuses on the two months after the 'War of Hearts' ends. Clean up, putting things back together, figuring out where to go next , the burgeoning threesome of Riku Sora and Kairi. Unfinished business really. Tieing up of loose ends.**

**Through the Looking Glass will be about the ones who live in Twilight Town and how they fit in and live life, not even knowing what is happening on the other side. It'll also tie into another fic I'm writing called 'Inbetween the Inbetween'.**

**Strangers In Paradise focusses on Destiney Islands and how Sora, Riku and Kairi try to fit back in among their loved ones back home while realizing they can't really live without each other. It'll mostly be squishy romance stuff which I haven't ever really given myself the chance to write before. It'll be a challenge that I'm looking foreward to.**

**Is As Does, is about Yuffie and her world hopping tour trying to find someone long thought dead who might just be alive. It's a fic for all those Yuf- oh wait, can't tell you yet. But it'll be crossover madness, that I know for sure. I'm planning to span worlds such as FullMetal Alchemist, Naruto, One Piece (The Merry Go does the Captain Hook thing and flies instead of floats, and who else thinks that NeverLand was a messed up level?) and Chrno Crusade.**

**It also should be known that I haven't played KH2 yet. My friend is borrowing it so once I get it back I'll start playing it. If things seem a little sqewed, I'll fix it once I'm done.**

**I don't own Anime in general.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This also includes Disney and Final Fantasy. So there.**

**Here's to FogDragon whom I KNOW has been looking foreward to this fic. This is for you. Labu, Labu Baby.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the longest time all was darkness. The last thing he remembered was the explosion and a bright light. He prayed that those in the vicinity with him had survived.

The first impression he had was of floating. An off out of body feeling that barely kept him anchored to reality.

_Am I dead?_ He wondered uncertainly. As soon as the thought left his mind he was filled with a pounding agony that made it feel as if his heart were beating at every nerve ending.

_Nope..._ He thought ruefully, moaning softly, _Either I survived or I'm in hell._

"I'm not sure if your luck is a blessing or a curse, my friend..." A familiar voice said softly. Opening his eyes slowly, everything was bright and blurry. Blinking his vision soon cleared and he carefully turned his head to seen an even more familiar form.

"Your Majesty..?" He croaked uncertainly, Mickey smiled and held out a cup with water un it, helping him drink until he could talk without coughing.

"What happened..?" He asked vaguely, still feeling not-quite-there. Mickey laughed.

"What happened..? You survived an explosion meant to tear Kingdom Hearts itself apart, a miracle that even WE survived... And here you are..." Mickey smiled and squeezed his hand, "I'm glad."

"Where is here?"

"The corner infirmary of Castle Oblivian..." The King answered lightly. At his horrified look Mickey laughed.

"You were found on the beach in the Darkness by Riku... The war is over Ansem. We won."

"We won..?" At those words something inside relaxed and he smiled, even though it hurt to do so. Then he fell solomn.

"Who survived? What is happening now?"

"It's been about two months since the last pabble." Mickey answered, "It's been decided that the World That Never Was would be impossible to destroy. Which means that Darkness has a way through." His smile became grim, "The only thing separating us from them is Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town..." Ansem scoffed weakly.

"It is a world of its own now." Mickey said, "But the problem is that the Town is unstable. I will not encourage Chaos and I refuse to let that town be taken."

"You want me to play gatekeeper..." Ansem whispered in awe. Mickey grinned wryly.

"For someone willing to die to gain forgiveness, living in a halfway world is the least you can do..." As Ansem listened to the King's hairbrained scheme he decided he was either crazy or heroic for even agreeing to go along with it.


	2. Propositions and Kleenex

**Dear Reader,**

**These are going to be short chapters. I can tell... Oh well... This chapter is entirely dialogue because I wanted to see if I can keep everyone in character. I'm told it worked, but we'll just have to find out now won't we? I think I made Sora a little bit harsher... But then again, he IS melded with Roxas and that would affect ANYONE's personality...**

**I love Hades. The Disney version. I love his snarky additude. I love the way he talks. I love his hair. It's great. It's awesome. It made Kingdom Hearts all the better for it. He was a bitch to fight though. If Jafar and Maleficient weren't such an attractive pairing you could pair up Hades with her. Her or Ursula... But then again I do like Ursula with Hook. There's some sort of poetic justice in that pairing. Like a freakish Little Mermaid. Anyway... On to Chapter Two!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Knock, knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Sora!"

"Sora, who..?"

"Sora, the Keyblade Master, dammit!"

"Donald..."

"What?! We don't have time for joking around!"

"I know you're in there, Hades! Open up!"

"Fine, fine. What a pushy guy... Whaddya want?"

"To see Organization XIII."

"Whoa, whaddya wanna go see them for?"

"I've got a proposition from King Mickey."

"Ooh, a big word... What's his shortness have to say?"

"Hey! You'll show proper respe-"

"Donald..."

"King Mickey would like to send a message to Organization XIII."

"That would be very difficult seeing as they're dead."

"Hades, Hades, Hades..."

"Yeah, that's me."

"... You and I both know that isn't true... How can you kill something that was never alive in the first place..?"

"Wow, very astute. And here I thought you kept your brains in your shoes."

"Kleenex."

"What?"

"I keep Kleenex in my shoes... What, you really thought my feet were that big?"

"Of course not!"

"A-HEM!"

"Yes Donald... Well, Hades? Where are they?"

"Limbo. I had to create a level specially for the especially undead... C'mon... I'll lead you there."

"No."

"No?"

"You bring them here."

"Oooh, shrewd man. What I want to know is what His Majesty wants with a bunch of Blasphemers. And why should I let them go if they even agree to this little 'Proposition'."

"Hades... Is Zues still pissed at you?"

"...What..."

"You ARE on God's bad side right? For trying to kill Hercules and all?"

"Well... Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"What if I told you Herc is willing to shorten your sentence from 'Eternal Boredom' to just 'strict watching'?"

"And you can get Jerkulese to do that..."

"Mmm-hmm... And in exchange you release the souls of the 13th Organization to King Mickey Mouse AS WELL as any other soul still caught in this special Limbo of yours."

"Well, shee-it... You drive a difficult bargain..."

"Going once..."

"But what does His Shortne-"

"Going twice..."

"Don't tell me you're just gonna-"

"Going thr-"

"Fine!"

"Thank you... Now you give me the souls and I'll shake on it in front of witnesses."

"I can't WAIT until you die... I'm SO going to enjoy your company..."

"Likewise..."


	3. Then There Were Four

**Dear Reader,**

**Okay... This chapter is a little longer than the others. When I wrote this I was in kind of a crappy mood and made it really dramatic. It's really hard to describe things when you can see them so well in your head. Oh well... I tried. Sorry if I made Riku too emotional, but it kind of makes sense if you think about it. He's so messed up from all he's been through that things affect him in strange ways. That and the place he's in right now is bringing up unpleasent memories.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII.**

**Thank you to FogDragon for all the support. Labu-labu, Foggy-chan!**

**Here's also to EverFire. Hugs and kisses to you, I hope to see you soon.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Riku handed Yuffie a cloth mask soaked in peppermint and cracked his neck, staring at the imposing door of Number IV's laboratory.

"You ready?"

"Yep!"

Together they pushed at the door until the rusted bolts and hinges gave way.

"Whoa... Hello, Freakenstein..." Yuffie stated, bouncing in and immdiately poking around in a nearby cupboard. Riku looked around uneasily. Sharing the same memories as his Replica had given him a disturbing insight into Vexen's lab. The room was dim with brightly lit lamps that hurt the eyes. The entire room was sterile and steely and chilled. Wander over to a the nearest counter he found a half withered experimental garden. He recognized most of the plants from the faint, prodding memories of Repliku as either hallucinogens or narcotics mostly used for medicinal purposes.

"Some of these are still salvageable..." He muttered, half to himself. Aerith was quickly becoming one of the most well known herbalists in Hollow Bastion and was admired for her healing gifts. Besides that the woman just hated seeing things wither. Even if they were plants that could be made into potentially dangerous illegal substances.

"Hey, Yuffie!" He called, "Come help me with these-"

"Ooooh!" Came an excited squeal from the wall, "Materia!" Riku sighed in exasperation and began to carry the plant trays out into the hallway himself. On the third trip Yuffie came to help, pocket's bulging and a contented cat's smile on her face.

To the dead Acedemic's credit the Laboratory was neat and tidy, but had been left just as it was. Untouched with the day's half-finished projects and notes abandoned as they were. Neon toxic fumes rising from potions mixtures left to boil over. Files for finished experiments and the Organization's profiles were tucked neatly away in cabinets and drawers. Yuffie huffed in dismay when Riku set her to sorting papers while he went through the OrgXII's files.

When the origional six had come into being Vexen had wasted experiements on his brethren. Conducting intense studies on both Heartless and Nobody alike. Riku blinked before grinning wickedly. Vexen had been exceptionally thorough and utterly merciless in his observations.

It seemed that Xemnas had high blood pressure and was given to fits of insomnia with a high risk of forming an ucler. He was also violently alergic to pickles.

Zexion had a phobia to blood and an exceptionally strong sense of semll. So strong in fact that he often had seizures and had trouble breathing, see 'asthma'.

Vexen himself had insomnia and it seemed that he risked malnutrition from forgetting to eat. He also had weak vision but disliked glasses; and contacts made his eyes inflamed. Riku snorted. That explained the squint. Flipping through the files he reached #VIII. Axel had suffered from pyromania and hyperactivity, although riku argued the word 'suffered'.

It was #XIII's file that was extremely sobering and proved just how opposite from Sora, Roxas was. Depression, apathy, a violent temper, borderline passive-agressive, borderline personality disorder. Semi-suicidal when it came to missions. Maybe this explained why Roxas was, even now, refusing to meld completely with Sora.

Namine herself, listed as XIIII in pencil next to her name, had a weak constitution and had the gift of clairvoyancy, read 'halucinations'. In the notes Vexen expressed frustration at the fact that Nobodies were immune to most drugs. Axel and Larxene had volunteered to test anything and everything that Vexen had with interesting, and often down right dangerous, results. But the reactions never lasted very long.

Since the records from Hollow Bastion had all been destroyed and the ones in the Castle That Never Was were almost impossible to get to now it was impossible to guess what the Org.XIII had been like as Sombodies.

"YEEEK!" Yuffie shrieked suddenly and, before he really knew what he was doing, Riku was up, Way To Dawn in hand, and at the ninja's side.

"What is it?!" He demanded. He blinked. Part of the wall had been fack and had creaked outward to reveal another part of the room.

"I... What was that?" Yuffie gasped, clutching her chest with one hand, shuriken at the ready in the other. Stepping foreward she peered into the room and reached delicately around the corner, flipping the light switch. The lights flickered and only one was really working while the others blinked erraticly. Peering inside Yuffie suddenly yelped and flung herself back. Riku stepped foreward and raised his hand, calling light into his fingertips with a muttered word. On a taple that had been tilted vertically was pinned a half-discted Dusk. Unable to die it hissed and squirmed, it's insides half-spilled and flesh half-healing.

"Oh... Oh, Omni..." Yuffie shuddered, looking ill. The hooded face turned in her direction, its tendrils reaching for her feebly. Riku suddenly found himself unable to move. A grey haze falling over his vision and ice covering his guy. He could barely hear Yuffie calling his name, as if he were far away. As her voice faded another became louder. A soft lilting voice singing a soft song. Like a mother singing a lullaby to comfort a frightened child. A familiar sound. A familiar song. But he couldn't place where-

"FIRAGA!"

Riku blinked and the singing stopped, the haze falling away as the Dusk burned. As it did so the head turned and stared at him and for the first, and hopefully last, time he heard it speak, hissing and slurring throuhg features no longer meant for human tongue, a vaguely feminine sound.

"...Aaabommmiiiinnnaaaatiiioonnnnnnnnn..."

A shuriken through the face silenced it as it burned into ash.

"Speak for yourself." The ninja muttered, tucking a sparkling red spehere into her pocket. Riku shook himself. He had the feeling that the Duck hadn't been talking about him but TOO him. A warning. The pathetic creature had been beyond the instinct to hunt and feed and the only darkness that he had smelled had been from the tools pinning it in place. A creature kept on the edge of death, warning others from the same fate. Looking around Riku had to agree with the warning. Experiments, too evil and immoral to be described had been commited in this room by a scientist who no longer had the ability to feel morality or guilt or conscience. From the moment he had first stepping into that laboratory it had been pure, unrestrained science.

As usual, Yuffie wandered around poking into 'interesting' places. Riku proceeded with more caution, flickers of faded memory teasing at his brain. He knew. Deep inside he knew that his Replica had been created here.

"Hey, Riku!" Yuffie called from across the room, "Whattaya make of this?" The ninja was standing next to a long set of tubes that had been covered with a half rotted burlap cloth. Riku suppressed a shivver.

"Bad things." He said simply, busily picking up a stack of papers. They were files. Riku blinked. At the top, written in Vexen's quick hand was scrawled 'Replical Project'.

"What the-" Riku muttered, turning to the first page. There was the firle for his own Replica.

"Riku #1, designation: Repliku, one part Human, one part Dusk, status: Terminated." Turning the page again he swallowed hard,

"Riku #2, designation: Repliku2, one part Human, one part Dusk status: On Hold." He turned the page, "Sephiroth #1, designation: Kadaj, one part Human, one part Human-clone, one part Dusk, status: On Hold." He turned the page,  
"Vexen #1, designation: Yazoo, one part Human, one part Human-clone, one part Org. 4, status: On Hold." He turned the page,  
"Lexeaus #1, designation: Loz, one part Human, one part Human-clone, one part Org.5, status: On Hold." He turned the page to the notes.

"Subjects Riku and Sephiroth seem to be similar in constitution, not just in appearance. Further studies to be conducted at a later date. Subject Sephiroth seems to be a copy of a copy of some creature that is neither Heartless or Nobody or Human. Pity world was destroyed. Proffessor Hojo's papers would prove handy..." Yuffie choked.

"Hojo?!" She demanded, "That bastard's been dead for years! And how the Hell did this bastard get his hand on Sephiroth?!" As the small ninja continued her rant Riku continued.

"Fortunately remenants of Project Jenova were found intact. The few cells successfully recovered with minimal damage. The fusion of Jenova cells and Dusk cells created interesting results. Project Jexebel will be a complete success. Research on 'Reunion' lacks ample information, however what was harvested from Subject Sephiroth's memories proved handy. Attempts to resurrect 'UnderGround' failed and #VII refuses to attempt another memory drive. Flashbacks proved his Somebody's involvement without a doubt. The recreation of the Sephiroth clones should be a success following what notes on the project were found. Mixing Nobdy cells with Somebody cells should bring us that much closer to our goals. The Superior will be pleased." Riku looked up to see Yuffie staring at him in horror.

"The bastard..." She breathed, "The utter, utter bastard. All the trouble we went through the first tijme around and the Organization wanted to bring them BACK?!" Riku skimmed through more of the notes, "It seems he was attempting to hide it from everyone else, hoping to get in good with Xemnas." He smirked painfully, "Too bad it didn't work..." Something caught his eyes. A rushed note at the bottem.

"Reunion will begin as soon as I return from this mission. Switching the Children's life pods to backup generators for now. Jezebel will be placed in cryogenic freeze until needed. False memories already loaded onto template. Will download into the children later..."Putting the file down Riku looked around wildly, ripping off his mask the reek of darkness and chemicle decay poured into his lungs, half choking him. After a moment his olfactory nerves went numb and the scent he was searching for reached him. Like one of Hades' Hellhounds he followed it to a half open false door in the far corner of the room. Upon opening it he saw a tube, broken from the inside, fluids and blood dried on the broken glass.

"Shit..." He hissed as the reek of darkness that was neither Heartless or Nobody assaulted his senses. Then a more horrible thought struck him, almost like a physical blow.

"If Jezebel was there... Then where are..." His gaze shot past a shocked Yuffie to the covered pods behind her.

"Shit..." He breathed again, racing over he ripped the cloth down and tossed it aside as it disinitigrated in his hands. All of Riku's senses were trained on the four life pods in front of him.

Floating in once clean fluid were four teenagers, their names scrawled on labels tacked above them. Repliku2, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz.

"Shit..." He said a third time, "Yuffie, get the king." She paused, uncertain that she should leave him alone, but a harsh "NOW!" sent her racing out of the door, yelling for Leon and Mickey at the top of her lungs.

Desperatley Riku pressed his hand against the first tube, sending his senses inward. Par him, part Sephiroth, part Vexen, part Lexeaus, part Dusk, part Jenova. Abonimations all. But no scent of darkness reached him. They were nothing but fetuses, stillborn in the womb. His nostrils flared. Not stillborn. Alive.

"Oh, god..." A voice choked and Riku realized it was his own. The horrors of being trapped in darkness returning to him in a flood. A keen of pure desperation caught in his throat. It was then that something inside snapped. Whenever there was danger. Whenever he felt that he couldn't go on, something the King had nonchalantly called 'Battle Mode' took over. Colors faded and details became sharper. Vision narrowed and the senses became alive.

"Back up generators..." He whispered. The lights hadn't been working properly in this part of the lab. Whatever Vexen was using wasn't working anymore. They had turned the full generators on when they first got to the castle, but the tubes were no longer connected to it. His eyes caught the electrical box near the door. Almost sobbing he ran to it and, ripping the cover from it he grabbed the, thankfully simple, lever and pulled. The lights flickered and came on full. With a soft hum the tubes came to like, bringing their occupants into sharp relief. All except the second from the left. Kadaj was dark and lifeless.

"No..." Riku knew he wasn't thinking clearly. His over-augmented senses picking up things that overwhelmed, memories his clone had fed into his mind the moment of his death, making him see things in a new way. In a new light. They weren't clones. They weren't abominations. They were children. His children. His brothers. His family. With a sharp cry he summoned Way To Dawn and charged the dark tube, slamming it with all his might. With a shatter it broke open and gave up the foul liquid and precious contents trapped within. Pulling the naked boy out carefully, not caring as sharp glass cut into his own arms, he cradled the clone carefully close.

"Kadaj?" He whispered, eyes blurred by tears, "Kadaj, wake up!" He shook the delicate and too thin body gently, "Wake up!" A soft moan answered him and bright, cat-green eyes slitted open, staring up at him dazedly.

"Kadaj?" Riku whispered as a soft strained noise escaped Kadaj's lips. A soft smile curving them upward.

"B-brother...?" Kadaj whispered, "I-I dreamed I s-saw Mother..." Exhaused by that small speech his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell unconscious once again.


	4. Gotta Catch 'Em All!

**Dear Reader,**

**This website is giving me a hard time so I hope this loads properly...**

**I don't own what I don't own. So there.**

**Here's to FogDragon, Lone-chan, Irvine and Everfire. I love you all. Chuu.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi raised an eyebrow at the crate Sora gently loaded unto the cargo hold of the Gummi Ship. Sora grinned up at her.

"Got 'em all!" He said triumphantly, opening the lid to show her, "All thirteen present and accounted for… And it only took a little bit of arm-twisting from Herc to do it."

"Thirteen?" Kairi asked, placing a hand over her heart, "Who's the one?"

"Ansem… Who else is there?" Sora answered, pulling out two clear orbs, "It seems that the Ansem Heartless was so strong that he managed to cling to existence by a thread. 'Cause of that he can't be put back together again so… Twins. Ansem Jr. and Xemnas." Kairi sighed. Both she and Namine were wary of the plan. To create a second life for the Organization. Unlike the storm relationship between Roxas and Sora, Kairi genuinely liked Namine and saw her as the sister she never had. This plan of Tron's to 'download' Namine and Roxas with the help of the Keyblade to make them separate entities made her nervous. So much could go wrong. But if it worked… Second chances were mericles. As a Princess of Heart Kairi believed in second chances. And if anyone deserved a second chance it was the Organization who had wanted so desperately to live. A concept that almost everyone took for granted.

A bright pink orb caught her eye but it was Namine's hands that reached out to cradle it. Marluxia had been desperate in his cruelty, knowing that he had failed in his coup, yet still trying to reach that one in a millionth chance. He had grown the most beautiful flowers, the only thing that could make him truly smile. Every morning, without fail, Namine would wake up to a vase of fresh cut blooms on her table, the only color in her colorless life. It was when Sora gently touched her cheek that Kairi realized that she was crying. She smiled up at him.

"Namine was always a sympathetic girl." Sora said softly, "Riku always said it was one of her best faults." Kairi nodded.

"I miss Riku now… Let's hurry back."

Sora snorted, "This is the part where he would call us saps, all the while looking for his blindfold so we wouldn't see how much he feels the same." Kairi giggled and put Marluxia's orb down.

"And he calls us saps…"


	5. Scapegoat

**Dear Reader,**

**Another short chapter. This is speeding by fast. It also helps that I'm almost done with the notebook version of this fic. **

**I don't own anything I don't own. So there.**

**Chuu to Everfire and Labu labu to FogDragon. Hugs and kisses to Lone-chan and Irvine.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leon blinked. Then he blinked again.

"What…" Was all that he could think of to say.

"You forgot to finish with 'the hell'." Yuffie piped up helpfully next to him. Tifa was fidgeting from foot to foot as if wondering whether or not she should tackle Cloud before he did something stupid. Aerith was in the infirmary trying to keep a distraught Riku from… doing the same thing as Mickey and Merlin tended to the clones.

"So what have we got?" Tifa asked, "What's the good news?"

"Good news?" Yuffie asked, "I found material. Enough to last us awhile actually… Uum… Vexen's notes are still intact so that should give us some clue… erm… We managed to restart Yazoo's heart?" When they had tried to free the remaining clones the third clone had immediately stopped breathing. Riku nearly had a fit.

"The bad news?" Yuffie shrugged, "We've got a Jenova clone on the loose, I have no clue how Sephiroth is going to react to that. We don't know what is up with those clones and Riku's going into full meltdown with no Sora or Kairi in sight to ground him." She grinned, "All in all…? Not too bad." Tifa smiled.

"Good to know." She said softly, glancing at Cloud who was rubbing his right arm, seemingly lost in thought. He and Zax had been held in tubes just like the ones he was staring at, which made Tifa nervous.

"Now that THAT's said, what should be do now?" Yuffie asked the room in general, "What's the plan?"

"We talk to Sephiroth…" Cloud said suddenly.

"What…" Leon deadpanned again.

"What?" Tifa stared at Cloud.

"WHAT?!" Yuffie shrieked in dismay. Cloud simply continued to stare at the tubes and rub his arm almost rhythmicly as if the broke plass held the great insights of the universe. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"How the hell do we explain something like THIS to someone like HIM?!"

"We send Sora…" Tifa said. It was her turn to be stared at. She held up her hands defensively.

"I'll be the first to admit I don't know him as well as I would like, but from what I see, I'll be almost anything that Sephiroth will listen to him…"

"Poor Sora." Yuffie laughed ruefully, "He has no clue what's going on yet and already he's being chosen to stop another war."

"Two wars." Cloud said, "One for Jezebel, the other for the clones."

"We are NOT giving him the clones!" Yuffie protested, "Don't you remember what happened with the first SHB? Complete and utter chaos!" Tifa shrugged.

"He may not even want them…" She said.

"He's changed…" Cloud interrupted slowly, "He will be the last to admit it, but he no longer wants death and destruction. If he did there would be no one left for him to fight."

"Hmmm…" A speculatice silence filled the room.

"Well…" Yuffie clapped her hands, "Since that's settled, I'm going topside to keep a look out for our fearless hero. I'll leave the rest of this to you guys…" With a jaunty salute she skipped out the door.

"Hey… This room is her responsibility." Tifa protested, all the while an indulgent smile on her lips.


	6. Inside Down, Upside Out

**Dear Reader,**

** This chapter was fun to write. I dunno, but I like Cid-Yuffie interaction. It's fun. I also make mention of a fic that is currently in progress called 'Inbetween the Inbetween'. I guess you could call it a prequeal but it isn't near close to being done. Luckily it can stand on it's own and won't be needed really.**

** I don't own what I don't own. So there.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have a whole bunch of hits and a few favs, but no reviews. Am I doing a good job? A bad job? TELL ME!**

**Here's to my friends, especially Everfire who has to give a speech tomorrow! GO EVERFIRE! I LOVE YOU!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Cid was the one keeping watch, Gospel in hand. He had wanted no part of the discussion, talk of the past opening the door to memories he'd sooner like to forget.

The make-shift hanger was budged up against the side of the castle and rattled horrible in the wind that buffeted the cliffside. Cid didn't really care. The noise, annoying as it was, kept the voices of the past at bay. Well, almost all of them.

"CII-IID!" Yuffie called cheerfully from the doorway.

"Whaddaya want, damn brat..." He snapped harshly, her presence not helping his mood.

"Oo-hoo, someone's cranky..." She mocked, "Aerith said you were out here, I brought a blanket. Aren't you cold?"

"No." Of course he was cold, but maybe if he stayed out here long enough he'd become numb and frozen. Yuffie snorted and pulled up a high metal stool from the corner, hopping up to sit on it.

"Well, I'm cold. Frigid. If I became any colder I'd be a Yuffie-flavored popsicle..."

Cid snorted and blinked as a cigarrette was suddenly shoved under his nose.

"I filched this for you..." She said, smiling up at him, "Don't tell Aerith or Tifa, 'kay?" Popping it in his mouth he suddenly realized he didn't have his lighter. He had lost it awhile ago... Either that or Aerith took it. A flicker of light caused him to turn to see Yuffie holding out a lit match.

"Thanks..." He grunted, sticking the end into the tiny flickering flame.

The sudden rush of nicotine made something inside relax. But it also brought up memories of times just like the ones he lived in now. Of waiting and watching and a quiet prescence by his side watching him smoke with a mixture of amusement and indulgence.

"What's the verdict?" He asked thoruhg a puff of smoke.

"What do you think?" Yuffie asked in a sudden bout of bitter humor, "We leave it to the Keyblade Master."

"Shit." Cid muttered, "They put too much on him. Poor bastard's gonna end up like fuckin' Cloud."

"Naah." Yuffie said, waving her hand dismissively, "He may look like the bastard love child of Leonhart and Chocobo Brains, but he's nothing like them. His two tagalongs won't let him."

"Which ones?" Cid snorted, "The King's lackies or the Sephiroth lookalike?"

"Both." Yuffie swung her legs idly, making a _tang-ti-tang_ noise as her heels hit the stool rungs, "Speaking of, Riku's not doing too well... He's beginning to remind me of Cloud during his identity crisis. That Vexen sure did a number on him, even after death."

"I can't fuckin' wait until this fuckin' thing is over..." Cid muttered, flicking ashes to the floor, "Being in this damn place is giving me the heeby-jeebies."

"You're telling me." Yuffie said, "I think the only upside to this is all the materia I've found." At Cid's incredulously amazed look she shrugged, "Vexen had a bunch stockpiled in his lab."

"Fuck. Fuckin' bastards."

"The upside to THAT is that it'll come in handy during our Jenova-clone hung." Yuffie commented, "What I want to know is why she didn't take the clones with her. Kadaj-clone said something about seeing her for just a moment."

"You said that some of the bastards had health problems... Maybe the bitch had no use for flawed goods." He offered.

"Yeah, but Kadaj is the healthiest of the four." Yuffie argued, "I mean, yeah, Yazoo's lungs arn't too good, Tron thinks that the clots in Loz's brain will probably give him problems later on and htere's a good chance that Repliku's blind, but still..." Cid took another pull on his cigarette.

"Maybe it's not the clones that she's after." He murmured, "Maybe she's not even sure of what she wants."

"Well, if Sephiroth agrees, which I highly doubt, he'll have to ask her."

Cid shrugged and watched his puff of smoke blow away wistfully.

"Stranger things have happened..." He muttered. Yuffie grinned wryly.

"Yeah... Stranger things HAVE happened." There was a thoughtful moment of silence before Yuffie smirked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Ciiiiid..."

"No."

"Aw, please..?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Shit, girl, I'm married!"

"So? So am I..."

"And I'm old enough to be your fuckin' father!"

"No you're not, you old fart!"

"Little bitch!"

"Grumpy bastard!"

"Fuckin' tease!"

"Geezer!"

"Slut!"

"..." Yuffie fell silent, simply staringout into the windy darkness. Cid sighed. It was one of the problems he had word-sparring with Yuffie these days. Before, being called a slut would've made he grin and do a mock-seductive shimmy-shake. Now..? After the loss of so much and the changes, both physical and mental that the chaos of the Heartless had brought to all worlds? Cid hissed a curse. He felt old. No... Not really old... Tired. Streatched. Thin. It didn't help that when they had been sucked through the darkness to Traverse Town, whatever magic had caused it, they had been physically changed. Merlin had later described it as 'Inside Down'. Yuffie, a woman of twenty-four, had suddenly be reverted to that of a twelve year old. Cloud had gained weird powers and was nicknamed 'One-winged demon' at the Collesium. Tifa had only gotten tougher and stronger. She refused to speak of what had happened during their sepparation and, frankly, Cid didn't want to know. Aerith was a mystery. She couldn't remember a thing past the painful smooth slide of metal into flesh. But she didn't fear Sephiroth, the man who had killed her. When they had accidentally crossed paths it had been Sephiroth who had shied away. As if she were a being too pure to be touched and he too tainted to be seen. Aerith had stared at him with eyes full of pity.

Cid didn't really know what to think of the changes on himself. He had remained the same as when they had been changed. Middle age. He had quite counting since it didn't seem to matter. There had been no changes no matter how many years had passed since the fall. Maybe it was because he had refused to think about it. Refused to think about the fact that he wouldn't be able to share the rest of his life with Shera. Seven years they had been married. Not even a decade. How many children would they have had? Charlene, 'Charlie' for short, had been a bright and bubbly six-year-old and Kage had barely learned his first word ('Ship'... Of course it kept coming out as 'Shit', but who was paying attention?). Both of his babies had been stolen away. It no longer hurt the way it had when the entire mess had begun. Sometimes it still stung bitterly, but only if he looked at the memories too closely. It didn't help that Yuffie had faired worse than him. No one so young and stubborn and brave should've suffered a fate like that. Almost ten years she had known him, and he had watched her grow and change from girl to woman. But she had spent all of that time watching someone else, chasing someone else. Stubborn and beautiful and lucky, three years before the fall she had finally caught Vincent Valentine. And Cid had realized, watching them during a reunion, that Yuffie hadn't been the only one to grow and change. Eternal, unchanging Vincent smiled at Yuffie. Held her hand in his claw. Laughed with her. Bickered with her. Made her smile and laugh.

Three months before the fall Yuffie had shown up at his house. No reason.

"_Vinnie went to Gongaga on business so I decided to drop by. How's Charlie? Kage cussing yet? Oooh, he's getting so big! Where's Shera? I want to talk with her... No reason.. How's fatherhood treating you, ya old fart?"_

The questions had been nearly endless and when the ninja had finallyleft Shera had simply grinned at him and muttered something about Yuffie's alrarm going off, poor Valentine. Cid suddenly blinked himself out of his thoughts as several bits of long lost information from that long ago time finally clicked into place. He turned to stare wide-eyed at Yuffie who had wrapped the blanket even tighter around herself against the cold.

"You were pregnant?!" He hissed sharply. Yuffie looked at him brokenly. A slow, careful nod, so unlike the quick shot ninja, was his answer.

"Vinnie was happy..." She said softly, "I promised him that I would give him a family... That Lucrecia would be happy for him... That everything would be alright..." She grinned widely, but there was something painful in her eyes, "If it had been a girl her name woulda been Luca. A boy would've gotten Vick. Cute huh?" She shook her head at his questioning glance, "I lost it early on in the fighting, remember? It was right after Vinnie and Reeve dissapeared, when I got so sick and Tifa thought I was dying..." She sighed and rocked back and forth on the stool, eyes dry, "Vinnie told me he could hear it's little heart beating..." Cid sighed, the last of the smoke escaping through his lips as he threw the stub to the floor and ground it out, smothering the glowing tip. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. When Shera had first been gotten pregnant with Charlie, and then Kage, she hadn't really changed at first. But there had been an aura of something. A new kind of beauty to her. A peacefulness. It made Yuffie's loss that much more painful and her pain that much more understandable. The reason why she had almost died. The reason why Cloud had avoided her and looked so guilty. The reason why he wore Vincent's cloak and claw. The reason why he had gone to Hades. The person he had beensearching for. The person that nobody could find. He sighed heavily and put a gloved hand on her head. They stayed like that until the hum of Sora's gummiship rose over the wind. Then the masks were put back in place and life went on as usual.


	7. Spin Cycle

**Dear Reader,**

**Ha ha ha... Cliffhanger... Gotta love it... That and I've been dying to write a KH Threesome for a long time. A vision of Kairi and Sora exchanging outfits for the day just to mess with Riku tickles me pink... Ah, I love it!**

**This is another short chapter. Sorry about that...**

**I don't own what I don't own.**

**This chapter is dedicated to EverFire who had State Speech Contest today. Good luck, Everfire! I love you! CHUU!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sora streatched and cracked his neck. He had gotten better at flying Gummi Ships over the months, enough so that Donald no longer clutched at the armrests. Said duck was poking Goofy awake. The guard snorted and yawned widely, streatching his long limbs. Kairi answered him with a yawn of her own. Sora grinned at her.

"Tired?" He asked. She smiled back.

"A little..." She answered, "Even with warp, Colleseum is still a long way from here..."

"Yeah." Standing and streatching until his fingers brushed the ceiling of the cockpit, Sora winced. Growth spurts hurt. Soon he'd be only slightly taller than Kairi. Sora had finally admitted to himself that he would never be very tall, but the fact that he had the body structure of a girl had irked him. That was until Riku had explained that, while he had been built for power, Sora was built for speed and that a girly figure meant nothing on the battlefeild so long as it kept you alive. Sora snorted to himself. He was the same clothing size as Kairi. He grinned and made his way to the hatch. When they got back to the islands maybe a few pranks on Riku were in order... Maybe trading clothes with Kairi for the day? See how much a miniskirt messed with an opponent's concentration during a sparring match? That and it would be hillarious seeing the teacher's expressions when he walked into class in Kairi's uniform and her in his.

Opening the hatch Sora came nose to nose with an impatient looking Yuffie.

"About time you got back!" The ninja snapped, peering over Sora's shoulder to see Kairi, Donald and Goofy, "There's been a situation. The King's called an emergancy meeting for as soon as you guys came back."

"Why?" Sora asked, "What's going on?"

"Where's Riku?" Kairi's voice wavered as she pressed a hand to her heart, eyes slightly unfocused as she streatched her senses outward to their missing third. Yuffie sighed.

"You're not gonna like this..." She muttered, "Leon'll get the orbs, you two follow me..."

"What's wrong?" Sora asked again as they made their way through the sterile white castle halls.

"Well... While you were gone..." Yuffie began hesitantly.

"C'mon. Yu. Arn't you the girl no one can get to shut up sometimes?" Sora asked, playfully pinching her cheek and tugging, "Did the Heartless attack? Nobodies? What?" The joking tone disquised the sudden tension in his shoulders.

"Nothing like that." The ninja answered, rubbing her cheek. She sighed.

"We were cleaning out Vexen's lab, Riku and I... And it seems that Vexen made more clones than just Repliku... And Riku... He..."


	8. What You Can Tell By Looking At Them

**Dear Reader,**

**Oooh, a two parter chapter. I'm on a roll! Poor Riku... He's gone through so much. He needs more lovin'! **

**The phrase 'The Perfect Question' was borrowed from Foxie-sama who wrote my favorite Naruto fanfic entitled 'For The Love Of My Friends'. Read it. It's awesomeness in a can! **

**I don't own what I don't own... So there...**

**I FINISHED KINGDOM HEARTS ONE TODAY! GO ME! I KICKED SEPHIROTH BUTT AND THEN WENT ON TO CONQUER THE WORLD! MWUAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!**

**Here's to all my friends and loved ones... I wuv you. Labu, Labu...**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the steady _bip...bip...bip..._ of the moniters that kept Riku attached to reality.

"_Shock."_ Merlin had said softly, studying Riku's pupils. Riku could understand that. In a detached corner of his mind he knew he was in chock. The adreniline had swiftly drained from his body soon after the clones had been settled and stabilies in the infirmary on the opposite side of the castle from Ansem. This left cold and shaky and detached from his surroundings. Not event he blanket Aerith had wrapped around his shoulders could warm him.

He marked the passage of time by the creak of the door as Mickey came to check on him every few minutes. Riku simply sat and stared at the wall over Kadaj's head. HE couldn't bring himself to look at them. Not the transmitters stuck to Loz's head. Not the tubes in Yazoo's nose and mouth. Not the IV's in Kadaj's arms. Not the cloth over Repliku's eyes.

Two years in a blindfold, not relying on his traitorous eyes to see, it should've been him who was blinded and left in the darkness. Merlin's reassurances that they were like infants and wouldn't know the difference between their handicaps and the normalcy of the world around them didn't help.

"Riku?" There was a voice calling to him from the darkness, familiar and sweet. A soft feminine body was suddenly in his lap, familiar arms twining around his neck, pressing tightly against his body, warm and alive, deliciously alive. A slight, muscular form, no less familiar or wanted, pressed against hhis back. The mingled heat and fmiliar scents of the two people who had meant more to him than the Light seeped into his senses and, for a few precious moments, Riku allowed himself to cling.

Xx

When he had first met Riku, Donald had hated him. The command from the king has been firm and absolute. Follow the Keyblade. So he had. Riku had done horrible things and Donald has mistrusted him from the first. He couldn't understand why Sora and Kairi obviously loved him so much. But the King trusted Riku with an intensity that made the magician jelous. Donald no longer hated Riku, not after hearing the reasons why Riku did what he did, whether they made sense or not. But in Donald's point of view Riku was the man inbetween. The person standing between Sora and Kairi. That the King seemed to encourage and support the three was just confusing.

"Why?" He asked, watching the Hero and the Princess wrap themselves around Riku protectively. An amused chuckle was his answer.

"Of all the questions you could ask, my friend..." Mickey laughed. Donald let the silence hang for a moment before he spoke again.

"It's the perfect question."

"It is, it is..."

"Well?"

"Can't you tell just by looking at them?"

To that Donald remained stubbornly silent.


	9. Made Not Born

**Dear Reader,**

**Another really short chapter. I can't really help it though because either my chapters are too short or too long. I like nice, bite sized chunks myself, but there's something to be said for a good, addictive novel with ten page chapters. The next chapter will be a little longer.**

**I want an opinion. Did I make Sora too OOC in this chapter? I'm trying to show character growth. I know that Riku might be a little OOC, but can you really blame the guy? Think of the trauma and the guilt and the sudden shock of making it back into the light. He has to be on eggshells most of the time just to make sure that it isn't a dream.**

**I'll be developing the Trinity's relationship a little more, but since this is really a Prologue-fic I won't be doing much with it until a little later in the saga.**

**I don't own what I don't own.**

**Here's to Everfire. And all of my friends. I love you.**

**HERE IS TO MY COUSINS DANNY and STACIE! CONGRATULATIONS ON THE NEW BABY! ISABELLA LYNN: 5 LBS. 10 OUNCES! THURSEDAY, MARCH 16th 2007, 8:45 P.M.  
**

**HERE ALSO TO THE NEW GOATS! ELIJAH JERIMIAH and DAXTER!  
**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Riku had managed to calm down a little and peel himself away from Kairi it was agreed that a break was in order. Sora and Kairi quickly bundled Riku up into Axel's old room, which the Keyblade Master had been 'cleaning' before going to the Colleseum. The last thing that Aerith saw before the door closed with a precise snap was Kairi unzipping Riku's vest and shoving him towards the bed.

Hours passed and Aerith called everyone for lunch, setting it out on a blanket in an empty room like a picnic. It wasn't long after that before Sora came in, his usually sunny face clouded.

"Alright, "He began, crossing his arms in an unconscious mimicry of Donald's usual impatient stance, "Tell me what happened."

"Where are Riku and Kairi?" Yuffie asked through a mouthful of tuna sandwich, "We saved lunch for them."

"Sleeping. I'll bring food to them later."

While the others exchanged surprised glances at Sora's sharp, commanding tone Mickey only smiled into his teacup. The Keyblade Master was beginning to show signs of being a great leader. A good thing to have in the Key of Light. After listening to the story Sora sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not mad about this or anything." He said, "I'm just worried. Riku's been on needles and pins with just about everyone and freaks out over the littlest things. Not surprising really..." He trailed off for a moment, thinking, "Right then. When they wake up I'll take a little trip back to the Colleseum. Who wants to come with me?"

"If you forgot, we still have a castle to finish cleaning..?" Tifa reminded him.

"But you all worked so hard today." Sora protested, turning to the king he pouted, "Don't you think they deserve some time off?"


	10. Same Place Different Face

**Dear Reader,**

**The thing about writing stuff out in notebooks is that the real words are never as long as when you wrote them. Something that took two pages of notebook space may only be about a page. This chapter took about four pages but yet it's only barely two... Not even. **

**I start a little crossover thing so I hope you like it!**

**I don't own what I don't own.**

**Love to my love. Sweets for the sweet. Hugs to the hugger. Kisses all around. Peace.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ten hours later found most of the Restoration committee sitting up in the stands of the Colleseum. It was a good crowd that day, mainly newcommers who had come by invitation. Now that the pathways were clear and peace was finally being restored the Heroes of distant worlds could now spend time showing off rather than trying to survive.

"Have they started yet?" Aerith asked, passing around the snacks he had bought at the new concession stand in the lobby.

"Nope." Goofy answered cheerfully, "Sora was looking determined."

"Sora's itching for a fight." Donald grumbled, slurping his drink loudly.

Xxxx

It was true that Sora had become something of an adrenaline junke. He hated it. That itchy, distracted feeling that inactivity gave him. Thank gods for the Colleseum. It made him feel guilty and a little tainted to realize that he missed Heartless attacks. He was greatful to people like Leon and Cloud and Riku and Sephiroth who understood. They were warriors. They knew the feeling. The need for distraction, something, anything, to keep the potential vilence at bay.

Leon had his work in the committee. Cloud has his weird obsession with Sephiroth, which had toned down significantly since Aerith had refused to let him out of her sight. Riku had Kairi and Sora to keep him busy and they made sure he was always kept occupied as well. Sephiroth had the Colleseum and seemed quite content where he was. Sora had Riku and Kairi, but he also had the Colleseum. He loved it in a 'Good place to visit but I wouldn't want to live there' kind of way. There was a camraderie here that couldn't be found anywhere else.

Young and old, from near and far, if you passed the tests you were in. Sora grinned and nodded to a few familiar faces.

"Sora!" A tall, muscular man with wild black hair called cheerfully.

"Hi!" Sora called back, ambling over. He had never had the opportunity to fight the man, but he had a feeling it would be a close match. This guy was strong! "Which tournament are you in?"

"The Olympus Cup." He answered, straightening his orange gi, "There are some new guys here, so I decided to check 'em out."

"Any strong ones?" Sora asked.

"Nay, nothing too tough... Except for that guy over there" He pointed to a hulking blonde in a fur kilt, "He'll be interesting to fight, I think."

"Well, good luck!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you too!"

"NEXT UP: SON GOKU VS. HE-MAN!!!" The announcer boomed.

"That's my cue! See you in the finals!"

"Tell your wife I said hi!"

"No problem!"

Sora waved to his companion as he climbed the stairs, already chatting up his opponent. Typical Goku.

Xxxx

So the bouts went with a surprising tie between the Saiyin and the Master of the Universe (a highly unlikely title, but daunting none the less) when the two ended up knocking each other out and had to be dragged off of the field which then had to have the numerous holes and damages filled in before the next match could begin.


	11. A Matter of Compensation

**Dear Reader,**

**Okay, I was wrong. These chapters are always going to be short. My bad. But here's an interesting thought. How much more fun would Kingdom Hearts be with Chocobo's in them? Sora riding on a chocobo. Now that is cute. It made me cry to realize they weren't in the game... Oh well. Huzzah for fandom!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lone-chan and our love-child Bob the Gubber Chicken from our RPG. VIVA LA BAG OF ENDLESS ROCKS!!!**

**I don't own what I don't own. So there.**

**Labu labu, bumbumbum RUFF! CHUUU!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When fighting someone like Sephiroth one must consider the length of his sword. Bare footed, Sephiroth was tall. Very tall. His boots added at least two inches to his height. Maybe more. Without the hilt, Masamune was almost six feet in length. With the hilt made it even longer.

Sora was one of the few who knew the secret of Sephiroth's sword. It wasn't really much of a secret either considering how fast the one-winged angel was. The secret was simple- get in as close as you can and do as much damage as fast as you can. Stick to the air and if you can fly, more luck to you. Easier said than done.

Fighting Sephiroth was like taking a drug. It wasn't surprising that Cloud was obsessed. Here was a man who had such disregard for life and limb, both for his opponent as well as himself. Fighting wasn't just a way of life, it WAS his life. It wouldn't be easy to beat him, much less talk to him. And Sora had to do it all at once. Because that was the only way Sephiroth would listen and take him seriously.

Sora winced and summoned Metal Chocobo. It wasn't really as strong as the Fenrir, but it had length to it, something he desperately needed when up against Masamune.

The Chocobo keychain winked cheerfully up at him. Sora had never seen a real Chocobo, the presumedly extinct birds would've made travel a lot easier, or so he'd been told. It made Sora a little sad. Of all the things the Heartless had taken, the large birds was what had hit him hardest. The most common were sunshine yellow with glossy feathers and blue eyes and all of them had streamlined heas and friendly, open features.

Yuffie had talked non-stop about the one she had bred, hatched and raised herself until she had almost been in tears. In an attempt to cheer her up he had asked her to name the Keychain. With much exaggerated flare and drama the little amulette had been dubbed 'Bob' and in a fit of childishness Yuffie had proclamed that Bod was a pervert who like to steal panties. This had caused Riku to start snickering like a lunatic and Kairi to blush as red as her hair.

"ROUND TEN: SORA VS. SEPHIROTH!!!"

Sora cracked his knuckles and made his way purposefully up the stairs to the arena where his opponent waited, smirk already in place.


	12. Pretty Pretty Princess

**Dear Reader,**

**This chapter freaked me out. I so don't know what came over me. To a lot of people Roxas is going to be OOC... But I just think the poor kid has a lot of agression to get out and poor Sephy is the perfect target. Sorry Sephiroth fans, but I'm going to give our favorite bishy a beating I really do think he deserves...**

**I don't own what I don't own. **

**Hugs and kisses to FogDragon... And I apologize... You can smack me upside the head later for what I'm about to do...**

**Love to my Everfire... I lovers you!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To the competitive Sora, being told that it didn't matter if he won or lost was out of the question. If he lost he would try again and again until he won. But this match was different because Sora wasn't just fighting to win. He was fighting to get a message through the ex-SOLDIER's skull. Sephiroth never listened to anybody about anything. One had to EARN the right to be heard by the Great General. Sora's plan was simplier. Instead of pounding his head in Sora was going to cause cranial implosion through shock.

"Sephiroth, you have a son."

Sora had always been told he could've joined the circus and he had to pat himself on the back for not grinning or cackling like a lunatic.

Doing a handstand on the blade of Metal Chocobo, which was balancing across Masamune, which was being held horizontally two-handed over Sephiroth's head, almost nose-to-nose with the one-winged general. The timing could not have been more comedicly perfect. Using the Angel's shocked and surprised expression Sora pushed off, flipped over Sephiroth's head and scored several blows from behind. Because of the barrier around the arena, which prevented out of bounds manuvers, the audience was muffled and could barely be heard over the pounding of his heart and his own breaths. This made it possible for such a conversation to take place. Sephiroth turned slowly and blinked deliberately at Sora before asking carefully,

"I beg your pardon?"

"Three sons actually, and you could count the fourth as a stepson if you want." This was followed by a reckless dash into sword range which was quickly, if a bit clumsily parried. Sephiroth was a bit unbalanced by Sora's words.

"What are you talking about?"

"A year ago. You were captured by Organization XIII, right?"

Sephiroth tensed and swiped at Sora who dodge-rolled underneath it, wincing as he wasn't quite fast enough to fully dodge the blow.

"How do you know that?" The question was dismissive in tone, but his shoulders were stiff.

"Riku and Yuffie found Vexen's notes..." Sora answered, turning to face his opponent, "They also found the clones. Three of them look exactly like you." He glanced around before running up one of the columns and springing into the air, locking blades again.

"We also found the possibility that your mother... Jenova, right?... Was cloned with the cells of a Dusk. We don't really have proof of that because Yuffie killed the Dusk and the clone had already escaped long before they got there." Sora threw his weight into the blade, straining against his heavier adversary, "But, besides that, we have four clones, three of which are out of it completely and the last asking for you constantly."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sephiroth snapped. Sora scowled and slid away, causing the General to go off balance as he was belted again and again with the oversized key.

"They are obviously yours. Your clones. That makes them your problem as much as ours."

"Why the hell should I worry about some useless copies?" Sephiroth hissed. Sora's eyes widened and what Sephiroth saw there instantly made him regret what he had said. It was a dark, frightening look that reminded him of something that he wanted desperately to forget. Something that had the ability to frighten the mighty general into submission if anyone were to find out what that thing was. Suddenly the Keyblade was flying at him, smacking him in the chest before boomeranging back to it's master.

"They cloned your MOTHER Sephiroth! They HURT you! I know your not the type to leave well enough alone, Aerith and Tifa TOLD me!" Sora yelled, "THUNDER!!!" Fueled by the Keyblade weilder's frustration, the lightning brought the General to one knee, his coat smoking slightly. When he tried to rise Sora yelled again,

"THUNDER!!!" And again,

"THUNDER!!!" Racing foreward he smacked Sephiroth in the head, pressed a knee harshly into his back and yanked his head up by his hair. The one-winged angel's eyes widened at the sudden change in demeanor. Sora's normally tanned complexion had paled and his eyes were icy and even his expression had become colder, more cruel and closed. Something so completely opposite of who Sora usually was.

"Now you listen and you listen good." Not-Sora hissed, "Open up those pretty ears of yours and for once forget about your stupid pride, no one cares anymore. There is a loose Jenova-clone running around the worlds. We don't know what is up with that. She needs to be found one way or another. There are four clones, three of which belong to you. We can't keep them asleep forever, a descision needs to be made. Now either you claim them and take them with you, or we send them somewhere else where they can live like supposedly 'normal' beings. I am sick and tired of watching you beat your pretty head abainst the preverbial wall. You can't get any stronger, there is no where else you can go. Cloud no longer cares. You think he fights you because he has something to prove?! Fuck no! He pities you! You have gone so far up that you don't even realize that you're starting to fall." Sephiroth snarled.

"Mete-" But he was inturrupted by a sharp knee in the gut.

"I'm not finished, skank."

"Wh-who are you?" He spluttered, "You're not Sora..."

"No, Sora doesn't fight nearly as dirty as I do, nor does he use the powers that I posess... I guess you could call me his opposite." He smirked, "Ah, yes... I remember you now... Lexeaus beat you up so badly that your pretty face was purple... Not a good color for you, princess..." Sephiroth paled and began to struggle and Not-Sora pushed all of his weight into holding him down.

"Meteor..." He whispered, woice getting louder with every word, "Meteor, meteor, METEOR!!!"

"Aero..." Roxas murmured, leaning foreward his whispered into his ear, "Hate the Organization do you? The great Sephiroth, who feared no one and nothing, afraid of a Nobody boy half his size and a quarter his age..? Good. You should be scared." The firely chunks of sky debris shattered all around them, smashing so close that Not-Sora's clothes were singed. He didn't even wince. From the angle he was in Sephiroth noticed how the light reflecting off of Not-Sora made his hair and eyes lighten with an almost metallic gleam. And the smile on his face almost made him shudder. It was rediculous. Sora was a slight child who probably would get much bigger with skinny arms and legs. A bit of skill. Mostly augmented by lots of luck and a dab of magic. But this creature that wore his face and spoke with his voice was strong. He remembered this feeling. This fear. It came from the foggy memories he had of darkness before waking up after a long sleep and realizing that he had been dead and was now alive. This person. This not-person. This Not-Sora reminded him of that fearful dark. Of the creatures from that fearful dark. Of that horrible emptiness that made him fight anything and everything just to make that feeling go away. He felt that emptiness, but the creature he now fought lived it. Not-Sora's smile almost seductive. Feral. Posessive. Cunning. Domineering. It sent a chill down Sephiroth's spine that such a... a CHILD... could bring him so low. Not-Sora leaned close, his lips brushing his ear as he spoke. Sephiroth fought a shudder of revulsion.

"Now... Think long and hard. We have problems. You have problems. The entire universe has problems. Suck it up, Princess, you can't pout forever. Someone might mess up your make-up..." A sadistic grin, "Someone like me... THUNDER!!!"


	13. Angels Inside Is The Only Way Out

**Dear Reader,**

**This Emo!Sora chapter was brought to you by the letters P.M.S! Thanks for watching, see you next chapter... (ow, my head... what a migraine...)**

**I don't own what I don't own...**

**erm... Title inspired by the last line of the Vienna Teng song 'Draught'. It's been stuck in my head all day... **

**Hugs and kissies to my friends, especially to Everfire... Labu, labu...**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aerith found Sora in one of the locker rooms, slumped on a bench with his head clenched between his hands. She huffed softly to herself. She had known something was wrong the moment the fight had begun. As a healer she had an uncanny connection to almost every one of her patients. Some more than others. Sora was open and honest and blunt and cheerful and optomistic and so many other positive words that it made her brain hurt. But since he had melded with his Nobody, she had seen a change. A fierceness and anger and sense of darkness that rose up every now and then. Roxas was the exact opposite of Sora. She had read his file and knew that, although he might not mean it, Sora could fly off the handle and hurt someone because of Roxas. It didn't help that Anti-Sora was still locked away behind Sora's heart and could escape during battle. The two negative forces combined could easily wipe away Sora's sense of positive self. The King had said that, although Sora was strong, he still had vast power that lay untapped and, the light willing, would stay that way. This fight, however, proved that Sora's power was unstable and that Roxas was still split from Sora. The fact that Roxas could tap into Sora's power and take full control for a length of time frightened her. Roxas reminded her, in many ways, of Cloud. Sad and broken and shaking on the edge of sanity. Only more frightening because Roxas knew it and used it to his advantage to dominate people.

Sora tried to flinch away when she placed a hand on his shoulder, but she refused to let go so easily. When he didn't try to move away again she sat down. It was just like Leon during one of his guilt trips, or Cloud after being taunted by Sephiroth. She didn't ask, she didn't have to. She didn't move, she didn't speak at all. She simply waited. With Leon or Cloud the wait could take hours, even days. Luckily, with Sora, the wait only lasted a few moments.

"It happened so fast..." He murmured, "I almost didn't realize it until it was too late... One moment I'm trying to figure out how in the world I'm going to convince him without getting pounded AND have him take my seriously... The next I felt Roxas... He was so mad." He laughed and it was such an oddly negative sound that Aerith fought a flinch, "At first I was happy when he began to feel emotions of his own... I mean, he deserves to live after all he's been through... But most of the time now, he's either pissed off, frustrated, annoyed or irritated. And Sephiroth REALLY pissed him off... In a way, I think he reminded Roxas of Riku... Like 'How dare he, with so much, just throw it all away?!'..." From where she sat Aerith could see Sora's lips trembling. For someone as bright and happy as Sora, Roxas' dark and cynical views would've been a terrible burden for him to carry.

_Well..._She thought wryly, _He IS Sora's opposite..._

"Whether or not you got your point across... Sephiroth listened." She reassured him.

"Is he alright?" Sora asked hesitantly. Aerith smiled.

"He's got a concussion and a red welt in the middle of his forehead the size of my first, but he'll live..." She answered. Sora nodded jerkily, the muscles under her hand were tense and knotted.

"Do you want to head back to the castle?" She asked softly, "The others will probably stay for awhile, but you don't have to. I'm sure Riku and Kairi will want to hear all about the match..." Sora shook his head stiffly.

"I want to..." He murmured, before barking a harsh laugh, "Gods how I want to..! But Roxas HATES Riku... He tries to hide it... But that fact that he's inside my head garauntees that I'll eventurally know everything he's thinking or feeling. I HATE IT!" He burst out, clenching his fists, "I thought that allowing Roxas to live inside me would be great! He could stay himself and I could be whole again... But all I was dong was just leading him into another prison. He should be free to live his own life! He should be free! He should feel what he wants to feel without worrying what anybody else thinks! He should express his emotions. But he can't. Not the way he wants too." He smiled shakily up at Aerith through his bangs and she was startled at the beauty of his eyes. Was it a sin to think that someone's eyes could be so beautiful while filled with so much pain? Was this what villians lived for, just to see something so achingly, addictively pretty? She mentally smacked herself. She hated the fact that Sora was in pain. After all that he had done and sacrificed, he deserved every scrap of happiness that he could get his hands on.

"It's not his fault that one of the people he hates most is one of the people I adore..." Sora smiled and stared at his hands, "Does it make me a bad person when I say I'll be glad when he's finally gone..?"


	14. Need Not To Need

**Dear Reader,**

**Sorry for the wait, but I was a bit sick for awhile... I'm better though... Yay. This chapter came off the top of my head and stuck itself where chapter 14 should've been. This chapter takes place about five hours before Sora's fight. An inbetween chapter. **

**I don't own what I don't own.**

**Chapter title inspired by the song 'The Tower' by Vienna Teng. It sort of fit Riku's state of mind right now.**

**'I need not to need  
A love with intuition  
Someone who reaches out to my weakness  
And won't let go  
I need not to need  
I've always been the tower  
But now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in the snow  
I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in the snow  
The danger and the power  
The friend and the foe'**

**Here's to Lone-chan and Irvine... And Everfire and FogDragon. I love you all... yay!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He didn't open his eyes right away. One was from habit and two was because he was a paranoid bastard and wanted time to get his bearings before he let whoever it was in the room with him know that he was awake. His sense of time told him he'd been out for a few hours. He felt tired and shaky and somewhat unstable. Shocky.

His sense of touch let him know that whatever he lay on was soft and a blanket was tucked in around his shoulders. A bed.

His sense of smell gave him the slight, artificially soothing reek of smoke. A familiar smell. It made him remember a fight. Long ago. During the dark days of his exile. He breathed deeper and suppressed the urge to wrinkle his nose. He knew this scent. Axel. This was Axel's bed. And underneath the scent of smoke was the familiar unfamiliar smell of Roxas. Rain and thunder and metaphysical steel. Metallic and artificial. Roxas probably used this bed more than he used his own. He tried not to growl. Roxas may be the Nobody of Sora, but even Sora openly admitted that he and Roxas were nothing alike. Complete opposites. But it was still Sora's Nobody. He was glad that soon it would all be over and done with and he could be finished with Roxas for good. Axel could keep him, good riddance. He knew XIII hated him. And seeing that hate through Sora's eyes hurt. A lot. Because deep down he was afraid that Sora, no matter his reassurances and love, would look at him like that.

He pushed the worries away, back into the far corner of his mind where they resided for the last two months since his reunion with his friends. He continued to spread his senses outward. The faint scent of cigarette smoke. The smell of a room that lay dormant for too long. A soft, feminine smell. Familiar. Fresh. Like sheets drying on the line during summer. Namine? NO. Namine was with Kairi. He breathed again. A difference. Ocean breezes and tropical flowers. And under that the smell of rain. Kairi. Kairi's smell.

His sense of hearing let him track Kairi's movement through the room. She was cleaning, from the sound of it. Trying to at least, but from what he had seen of Axel's room with would take a miracle. Roxas' old room had been ridiculously easy to clean because there had been nothing there. Like it was ismply a place to sleep and not someone's sanctuary. Sora had alughed until Roxas had forced him to smack his head into a wall. Which had then degenerated to another pissing contest between himself and the Roxas posessed Sora. Kairi had then invoked the name of Namine and smacked them both upside the head while giving them the Mind Witch's disappointed eyes. That had shut them up until Sora had come back.

He finally rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, instantly wishing he hadn't. Taped tot he ceiling was a picture of a naked Roxas.

"Gods, that's not what I wanna see first thing in the morning..." He groaned throwing an arm over his face. Kairi snickered.

"I think it's a rather nice picture..."

"Please, please for the love of God, please tell me you weren't staring at that photo the entire time I was asleep..."

"I lost interest in the photo after the first five minutes and had more fun watching you..." She answered lightly. He gave her a look and she blushed gutely.

"Uh-huh... Because I'm soooo attractive when I sleep..."

The blush got deeper. It was so adorably cute that Riku had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. In a admirable, but somewhat failed, attempt to regain her dignity Kairi straightened her skirt and sniffed.

"I did not stare at you the entire time... I was cleaning..." She said primly.

"And look at all the progress you made." Riku answered sarcasticly.

"I'd like to see you do better." But she smiled when she said it and sat down on the bed next to him, "I'm glad you're feeling better." She murmured, taking his hand. He squeezed her fingers lightly, still amazed that he could do so. She wasn't just a mirage. She was here. She was real. She had brought him back. It was more than he could have hoped for. He had been resigned to an eternity of darkness and lonliness. He had prepared himself to never see the light or his loved ones again. He was content with his destiny to forever be in the dark. But then she had grown impatient. She had come searching for them both. And Sora had spent so long searching for him when he could've easily gone back home to Kairi. And when Sora had finally seen him he had actually fallen to his knees and wept. Kairi had latched on and refused to let go and Sora had been willing to go to the darkness with him. Sora. The Keyblade of Light had actually been willing to embrace the darkness just to be with Riku.

Kairi blurred and his cheeks felt bizarrely wet.

"I'm blinded again." He said. Kairi sighed his name and touched his cheek. He grabbed her fingers and pressed his nose into the pulsepoint of her wrist. Breathing in her scent and reveling in her heartbeat. His throat tightened and he swallowed it back. Then swallowed it back again.

"Riku..." She whispered.

"Say it again..." He whispered, "It's been so long... Since I've heard my name... I still can't believe that I'm hearing it again... Please..." Then she was suddenly in his arms, wrapping herself so tightly around him that he could hardly breathe, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered his name over and over and over. And Riku allowed this moment of weakness. Even though he knew that he couldn't love Kairi the way he wanted to. Even though he knew that he couldn't love Sora the way he wanted to. Sora was the Keyblade of Light. Kairi was the Princess of Heart. Beings steeped in light. He was dark and tainted. Ruined and stained beyond repair. He refused to stain them. So while Kairi held him Riku kept his arms completely still. Refusing to hold her back even though it hurt. Sora and Kairi needed each other. They belonged with each other. They were perfect together. And if he could only experience a fraction of that love from a distance it was more than he could ever hope for.


End file.
